Yogfic- I'm Sorry
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: First story! Yogscast! Slight Zoethian! It's next gen! Jayke finds that the girl he likes doesn't like him that way as well. Rated T for... Reasons.


**_Credit to my cousin for the last few sections, Ex. The angst XD_**

* * *

"Jayke, what is this?" Asked Cecilia.

"You'll see" said Jayke, walking along a dirt path. When they got to the end, he uncovered her eyes to reveal a sign that said, 'Will you be my girlfriend?' Cecelia turned around, clearly speechless. "So?" Urged Jayke. Cecelia stared at the Ender-blaze. She hesitated.

"Jayke… no, I can't" she said, and walked off. Jayke looked after her, clearly heartbroken. He sighed, and walked down the path home.

"Hey, Jayke" said his father as he entered the stronghold. "What's up?" He asked, seeing his sons expression.

"Nothing, I'm ok" Jayke said, and walked to his room. His father sighed, and walked to the magic room to research more. Jayke flopped on his bed, and he wiped his eyes of any tears that had sprung into his eyes. He heard a soft rapping on the door, and he croaked, "Come in" and in entered his fiery-haired mother.

"Jayke, what's wrong?" She asked, but Jayke ignored her. "Jayke" she urged. He didn't feel like talking right now.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said, as if he was eight again.

"Please?" She urged again. Jayke shook his head. "Fine!" She said, and walked out.

"He's not telling me" Zoey said, and Rythian shook his head.

"That boy… always keeping things to himself." Rythian almost growled, and Zoey patted his shoulder.

"Rythe, don't get mad. He's 13 now. This could be natural for a teen." She said, and Rythian sighed.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said, and got back to researching.

Shelby walked to the stronghold, and knocked on the door. Rythian opened it, and smiled under his mask. "Hey, Shelby" he said, and let the blond haired girl inside.

"Thanks, Rythian. Is Jayke here?" She asked, and Rythian nodded, pointing to Jayke's room. "Thanks!" She said, and went in the direction he was pointing. She knocked on the door, and he answered it.

"Hey" he said, and let her in.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, and Jayke smiled.

"Nothing much, what about you?" He asked.

"My parents finally let me come here." She said, and smiled. Jayke chuckled a bit, and hugged the blonde girl. She looked surprised, but she hugged him back. After a little while, he let go. Just then, he heard his sister walk in. She just stood there, her eyes unmoving.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked the girl, but she just flinched away.

"It's ok, just don't bother her." Said Jayke, and his sister walked away.

"What's up with your sister?" Asked Shelby, and Jayke looked a bit sad.

"She's blind" he said, and sighed.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I asked" she apologized, but Jayke shook his head.

"It's ok. I actually like talking about my sister." He said, and smiled. Shelby smiled back.

"So, how'd it go with Cecelia?" Asked Shelby, and Jayke's expression saddened a bit.

"She said no." He said, and his purple eyes got a bit teary.

"Oh…" said Shelby, and she sighed. Jayke sighed, and said, "I- I'm over it." But Shelby had her doubts.

* * *

A coupe months passed, and Jayke was a bit better. He went outside one day, and walked around the territory. He neared the dirt path, and he saw Cecelia with Nick. He ducked behind the bushes, and he watched. He saw Nick lean in, and Cecelia closed her eyes. Jayke's eyes widened, and he got out of the bushes. He ran home as fast as he could. He burst though the door, ignoring everything that was said to him. He slammed the door to his room, and collapsed on the floor in a flurry of tears. He didn't care about anything right now. The image of them kissing flashed though his mind, and he just cried harder. After about a couple minutes, he got up and walked out of his room.

"Jayke!" Said Zoey, and she ran to him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped, and Zoey looked taken aback.

"I wasn't… Jayke!" She slightly raised her voice. "I was just going to ask if you were alright, not what happened!" She said in

the same tone of voice. Jayke's eyes closed a bit, and he hugged his mother.

"I'm sorry." He said, and Zoey hugged him back.

"It's ok…" she said, and stroked his hair a bit. He let go of her, and walked away. Zoey smiled as she watched him go.

* * *

Rain thundered overhead as Jayke went to his fathers chest. He pulled out the trusty red matter katar and sighed.

'Do I really want this?' He thought to himself.

The memories flooded his head once more...

'Yeah... I do...'

He bolted outside, wanting to end it as soon as possible. Jayke only stopped running when he came onto the top of the stronghold. The rain burned into his skin like acid, yet he welcomed the pain of heartbreak.

* * *

Zoey woke up, feeling as if something was wrong, horribly wrong. As a routine, she went to check on everyone in Blackrock. A mere glance showed that Rythian lay beside her, so she walked out into the hall.

She peeked into the room closet to hers, only to see her blind daughter sound asleep.

'Now I just need to check on Jayke.' She thought, closing the door.

Just then she heard something loud from the main entrance. Zoey ran downstairs to see the front doors swing close. She ran outside into the heavy downfall to see a blur of red hair.

"Jayke?" She yelled, knowing full well the rain was hurting him severally. "Stop!" She yelled, chasing after him.

* * *

Jayke gulped as he stood gazing down upon the golems.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry sis, I'm sorry Cecelia, I'm sorry Shelby... I'm so sorry..." Jayke rose the katar to his throat.

A realization occurred to him, that during all his time chasing Cecelia, there was always one person who stood by his side. Always one person who stood up for him, one person who loved him more then Cecelia ever would. Shelby loved him... And he was a fool for not seeing it sooner.

"I'M SORRY!" He screamed as the rain got into his eyes.

"JAYKE!" He faintly heard his mother scream at him from below, but it was too late.

He plunged the katar into his throat and his world went black, not even a scream came from his vocal cords.

* * *

"JAYKE!" Zoey screeched as she finally saw her son's intentions.

She watched in horror as her cries fell on deaf ears, the boy had already made his move, had already stabbed himself. Jayke tumbled over, falling off the top of the stronghold and crashing to the ground below.

She collapsed to her knees as she let out a strangled cry, silent tears flooding from her eyes.

"Zoey...?" Rythian called out, a cloak pulled over his head to protect him mostly from the rain.

Seeing her face was enough for him to rush to her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a voice littered with worry.

She could do nothing but point in direction of where he had landed. The mage followed her finger, eyes widening in horror. A tear leaked for his eye, followed by many more. He pulled her into a tight hug and she gladly buried her face into his chest.

It was the first time she had seen him cry; it was right then, right there; that she knew her world had shattered and would never be the same again.


End file.
